Ujian Praktik
by Anzelikha Kyznestov
Summary: Semua murid di World Male Academy senang karena TO telah berakhir. Tapi berita itu datang dan membuat semua murid kecewa. Last chapter! Review?
1. prolog

Ciao semuanya~ Saya kembali lagi dengan fic baru nan laknat. Saya ingin berbagi penderitaan tentang ujian praktek#digaplok. Walau saya punya hutang melanjutkan fic lain saya tetep pengen buat nih fic.

Warning : Ajaran sesat! Typo, miss Typo mungkin ada.

Note : Semua chara saya jadiin cowo! termasuk Belgia, Monaco, Hungary dll XD

Disclaimer : Hetalia kado ultah saya! #dihajaromHide. Boong deng~ Hetalia tetep punya om Hide kok.

Enjoy~

~.~.~

World Male Academy, dari namanya kita sudah tahu kalau sekolah ini khusus anak laki-laki. Tapi anak-anak yang bersekolah di sini hanya anak-anak yang terpilih dari manca negara. Tepat hari kamis tanggal 10 maret 2011 semua murid kelas 9 baru selasai menghadapi TO ke-2 dan mereka merasa sangat lega. Semua asik melakukan aktivitas masing-masing. Di berbagai sudut ada yang pada main kartu, lalu ada juga yang asik ngobrol, dan ada juga yang perang perangan pakai tutup botol (ini murni situasi di kelas author). Tak lama sang wali kelas tersayang, Bu Ancient Egypt masuk ke dalam kelas. Dengan segera mereka menyimpan mainan mereka dan lalu duduk rapi di tempat masing-masing.

"Anak-anak, ibu hanya memberi tahu informasi ini. Besok tepat hari jum'at kalian akan menghadapi ujian praktik tertulis dan materi untuk besok adalah bahasa Indonesia dan bahasa Inggris. Oke, jadi ibu minta agar kalian belajar dengan giat nanti." katanya dengan wajah datar dan langsung meninggalkan kelas.

Anak-anak terdiam.

"WTF!" teriak mereka bersamaan sambil memasang wajah OAO

Mulailah kelas ribut lagi. Seorang pemuda maju kedepan dekat meja guru. Iapun menggebrak meja cukup keras hingga semua orang terdiam.

"Tenang semuanya jangan panik! Gue sang HERO akan memberi kalian saran terbaik!" ujar pemuda itu.

"Yakin lu?" tanya seorang pemuda asal Venezuela yang bernama Alex.

"Elo sebagai sodara gue kok gak yakin gitu sih? Tenang aja gue ini pasti ngebantu lo semua mencari solusi masalah ini." ujar pemuda itu yang brnama Alfred dari Amerika.

"Jadi gimana dong caranya supaya kita bisa kerja sama?" tanya murid asal spanyol bernama Antonio.

"Fufufu... jadi rencananya itu..."

TBC!

Haha tenang pemirsa, ini masih prolog. Masih ada next chapternya kok. Silahkan review ya~ Flame tak di terima kehadirannya di sini.


	2. Bahasa Indonesia dan Bahasa Inggris

Ciao! Saya stress gara-gara ujian prakteknya sumpah nyusahin plus ngebosenin abis DX Saya kutuk tuh guru yang buat soalnya! #digampargurunya. Di chapter ini ada suatu hal yang ngebuat para murid lebih milih lari 1000 kali di GBK. Btw nama gurunya pake nama guru author aja ya. Pengen tau? RnR aja~

Maaf ya saya tau kalo fic ini benar-benar sampah =="

Warning : cara mengelabuhi guru yang sangat baik, OC, OOC, kerja sama yang nista, dll

Enjoy~

~.~.~

"Nah jadi begitu caranya!" teriak Alfred dengan nada senang.

Tiba-tiba seorang murid asal Australia bernama Bruce masuk ke kelas dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal.

"Besok pelajaran bahasa indonesia yang ngawas Pak Germania terus kalo yang bahasa inggris Pak Heri!" teriaknya pake toa masjid sebrang.

"UAPAAAAAA!" teriak satu kelas bersamaan.

"Mimpi apa gue semalem selain mimpi ngerate-M sama nih anko uzai!" teriak seorang murid Norwegia yang bernama Lukas.

Semua cengo. Mereka tahu kalau Lukas adalah anak rajin, kalem, pintar, dan berbakti kepada orang tua tapi kalau tiba-tiba anak itu berbicara hal yang tak wajar seperti tadi...

"Kalo masalah Pak Germania sih masih bisa di atasin tapi kalo Pak Heri gimana?" tanya murid asal Indonesia bernama Angga.

Memang guru sekolah author yang namanya Pak Heri itu adalah wakil kepala sekolah yang super nyebelin. Orang yang berpapasan sama dia aja gak betah ngeliat mukanya, apalagi para murid yang selalu di ajar olehnya? Dah gitu dia sok-sok an jadi kepala sekolah padahal statusnya cuma sebagai **wakil kepala sekolah **pemirsa! Baiklah kembali kepada mereka semua.

"Hmmm... gue ada usul!" teriak seorang murid asal Monaco yang bernama Jordan.

Semua diam dan mendengarkan usul Jordan.

"Jadi nanti..."

~.~.~

Hari jum'at telah hadir. Semua murid kelas 9 pada pucet tak terkecuali kelas 9-D yang telah merencanakan hal-hal laknat. Ketika bel berbunyi, mereka mulai duduk di tempat masing-masing. Bu Ancient Egypt masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kalian menjalankan ujian praktek tapi hari senin kalian akan menjalankan UUB. Jadi belajarlah dengan baik dan benar." jelasnya dan langsung keluar dari kelas.

Hening.

1 menit

3 menit

5 menit

7 menit

10 jam #plak #kelamaan dodol!

"WTF!"

Mereka semua berwajah pucat pasi saking syoknya.

"Tenang! Kan UUB hanya PG tapi kalau ujian praktek tertulis kan essay!" ujar Alfred.

Dan ternyata itu berhasil membuat para murid agak tenang pemirsa…

"Nah lebih baik kita siapkan rencana kita untuk ujian praktek bahasa indonesia." tambahnya.

Semua mulai ke posisi masing-masing. Kan tempat duduknya bebas~

~.~.~

Bel tanda para pengawas masuk berbunyi. Pak Germania masuk ke dalam kelas dan semua murid kaku saking takutnya ama tuh guru. Emangnya setan ya? #digorok. Ia menaruh tumpukan soal di meja guru.

BRAK

Eh buset dah! Tuh soal beratnya berapa emangnya? 3 ton? Berarti nih orang bener-bener monster dong? #dihajarpakGermania.

"Silahkan berdoa dengan kepercayaan masing-masing. Berdoa di mulai." Katanya.

Semua anak berdoa. Kira-kira seperti ini doanya…

'Semoga Pak Germania memperbolehkan gue nyontek.'

'Semoga aja rencana yang kemaren berhasil 100% deh.'

'Semoga gue jadi pacarnya Angga~'

'Semoga nanti soalnya cuma satu dan gampang abis.'

Loh? Doa yang dua terakhir lupain aja deh.

"Berdoa selesai." Kata Pak Germania.

Kemudian ia pun membagikan lembar jawaban serta lembar soal kepada murid-muridnya.

"Waktu mengerjakannya hanya 1 jam." Kata Pak Germania datar.

Bruce membuka lembar soalnya.

'WTF! Gila! 4 nomor essay semua panjang-panjang lagi jawabannya! Bisa mati gue ngerjain ini selama 1 jam!" batinnya.

Angga sedang mempersiapkan rencananya. Ia memberi kode kepada Mikkel, murid asal Denmark. Mikkel mengangguk. Kemudian ia seperti sedang mengirim sms. Setelah selesai, ia mengacungkan jempolnya kepada Angga. Pemuda Indonesia itu langsung mengangguk. Kemudian ia mengangkat tangannya.

"Pak, saya izin ke toilet." Katanya.

"Gak boleh." Jawab Pak Germania datar.

Jahat amat sih nih guru! #dihajar.

"Ayo dong Pak! Saya kebelet nih!" kata Angga.

"Gak boleh."

"Ya ampun Pak! Tolong Pak! Kebelet nih! Aduduh!"

"Ya udah sana deh dari pada ngompol di sini."

"Makasih Pak!"

Angga langsung ngacir ke toilet. Di toilet dia malah mulai ritual jampi-jampinya.

Di kelas secara tiba-tiba Pak Germania sakit perut dan dia mulai enek gitu. Lalu munculah seorang guru lagi.

"Siapa yang berani-beraninya hamilin dia!" teriaknya lantang.

Semua murid sweetdrop. Yup, itu adalah Pak Rome.

"Itu! Si Pak ******* itu! Saya gak sengaja liat loh Pak!" kata Mikkel.

"WTF! Sebelum gue bantai tuh guru, mendingan gue bawa dulu si Germania ke dokter kandungan." Kata Pak Rome sambil narik Pak Germania keluar kelas.

Selang satu menit, Angga balik lagi ke kelas.

"Oke nih beres deh~" katanya.

"Nah kalo gitu lo kerjain semua biar kita-kita semua nyalin. Oke." Kata Alfred.

Angga sweetdrop.

"Mohon bantuannya ya Angga sayang~" kata murid asal Belanda bernama William.

"Najis deh! Jangan panggil gue dengan sebutan kayak gitu!" bentak Angga.

"Dengerin tuh pala tulip! Angga itu hanya punya gue!" kata murid asal Malaysia bernama Arya.

"Bukan! Angga punya gue!" kata Bruce.

"Enggak, ana! Angga punyaku, ana!" kata murid asal Thailand bernama Thiang Kuen.

Terjadilah perkelahian antara empat orang gila itu. Angga malah ngerjain soal yang menurutnya super gampang itu bersama murid asal Singapura bernama Andy.

Demi kebaikan anda semua mari kita skip saja~

~.~.~

Ujian praktik tertulis bahasa Indonesia telah selesai. Tentu saja murid kelas 9-D pada tenang dan yakin kalo nilai mereka bakal bagus. Tapi pelajaran selanjutnya Pak Heri yang ngawas. Untuk anak-anak yang kurang jago bahasa inggris, ini adalah neraka jahanam.

Setelah istirahat selama 30 menit, bel masukpun berbunyi. Semua murid masuk ke ruangan masing-masing.

"Alfred plis dong bantuin gue ya!" pinta Angga.

"Gimana caranya? Gue aja duduknya jauh dari elu." Kata Alfred.

"Aduh… gimana dong…" kata Angga.

"Udah, lo boleh nyontek gue kok." Kata Andy.

"Beneran? Makasih banget!" kata Angga sambil meluk Andy dengan eratnya.

'_Hiks hiks… Angga gue~'_ batin empat orang yang bener-bener cinta mati ama Angga.

Tak lama, Pak Heripun masuk ke dalam ruangan dan mulai membagikan soal.

Salah satu soalnya adalah…

Sebutkan impianmu serta alasannya minimal 50 kata.

"Impian gue? Ya gue pastinya jadi HERO dong karena Cuma gue yang pantes jadi HERO di dunia ini." (Kalian taukan jawaban siapa ini?)

"Hmmm, gue mau jadi kekasihnya Lukas dong. Kan gue dah suka ama dia dari dulu~"

"Impian gue adalah pengen semua bersatu dengan gue, da~"

"Pengen promosiin semua produk negaraku, aru."

"Pengen kawin ama kakak!"

"Pengen nyukur alis gue."

"Pengen kawin sama Angga!" (Ini jawaban empat orang yang naksir Angga loh)

Dan jawaban ngaco lainnya serta soal aneh lainnya.

Setelah 5 menit berlalu, hampir satu kelas sudah selesai.

"Nah yang sudah silahkan taruh depan soalnya." Kata Pak Heri dengan senyum yang sangat terpaksa.

Semua yang sudah selesai langsung mengumpulkan soalnya. Kemudian mereka menyiapkan rencana untuk ujian selanjutnya.

TBC dengan anehnya~

Oke saya harus menghadapi UUB minggu ini, jadi doakan ya agar saya dapet nilai bagus. Next chapter pendingnya bakal lama karena UUB itu oke~ See you later Amigo.


	3. Penjas dan IPA

Fyuuuh… saya kembali lagi! Saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk yang mereview ini ^^

Saya tau ini kelamaan updatenya jadi maafin ye dan ini adalah chap terakhir karena ujian praktiknya udah selesai dan nilai saya lumayan~

Oke lebih baik kalian simak saja kelanjutan ujian para nation dan chapter ini kacau sekali plus aneh karena saya kelamaan pendingnya…

Warning : YAOI PASTI ANDA TEMUKAN DI SINI walau kagak terlalu keliatan sih, Typo, OOC abis!, gaje, pairnya ngacak.

~.~.~

Sekarang ujian praktek penjas. Mereka harus mengelilingi feldrom (kalo gak salah nulisnya) sebanyak 3 kali. Yah mirip 1 ½ nya GBK lah kira-kira, author aja lari di sana 14 menit gara-gara lagi sakit. Kalo gak sakit bisa aja 15 menit #jiah. Anak-anak 9-D sedang bersiap-siap di kelas.

"Lari mah gampang, gue nih dah sering lari-lari di lapangan pas maen bola." Kata Antonio.

"Gue gak yakin ama kakak." Kata Fabrizi (Andorra).

"Gue juga." Tambah Vasco (Portugal).

"Me too." Kata Manuel (San Marino).

"Aku juga." Tambah Adrian (Gibraltar).

"Kalian jahat amat sih jadi adek… Hueee, Elkan! Mereka jahat! Apa lagi si Feby." kata Antonio sambil memeluk ukenya yang berasal dari Belgia yang bernama Elkan.

"Jauh-jauh lo dari adek gue!" bentak William.

"Daripada gue meluk Angga, milih mane lu?" balas Antonio.

"Kenapa?" tanya Angga yang numpang lewat situ.

"Jangan panggil gue 'Feby' sampai kapan pun!" bentak Fabrizi sambil nyubitin pipi Antonio.

"Sakit! Mama! Help Me!" teriak Antonio.

"Udah jangan berantem! Berisik tau! Apa lagi elu tomato bastard! Dan elu juga Feby." Bentak Lovino sambil melerai mereka berdua.

"Ih masa seme sendiri gak di belain sih. Mi Lovi kok begitu sih? Masih cinta sama aku gak sih? " kata Fabrizi plus puppyeyesnya ke Lovino.

"Cih, berhenti menggodaku! Kau semakin lama mirip dengan kakakmu saja, kerjaannya ngegodain mulu. Udah mendingan sekarang siap-siap buat lari nanti." Kata Lovino sambil menarik Fabrizi keluar kelas dan menuju... toilet? Wah ngapain tuh di toilet? *ngintip plus nyiapin handycam.

"Lovi ngapain ke toilet ama Feby ya?" tanya Antonio.

"Kagak tau deh." jawab William dengan santainya.

Langsung saja, Stephen (Hungary) dan Kiku sang fudanshi langsung ngacir keluar kelas sambil merekam adegan dewa yang mungkin muncul di toilet. Mari kita amati di sisi kelas yang lainnya…

"Huehuehue, Lukas! Kasih gue mantra supaya bisa cepet larinya dan kagak cape." Rengek Mikkel.

"Bacot lu, Anko Uzai." Kata Lukas dingin.

"Kalo aku boleh gak kak?" Tanya murid asal Iceland bernama Emil.

"Boleh aja. Tapi jangan kasih ke yang laen ya." Kata Lukas sambil memberi satu botol kecil kepada adiknya.

"Makasih kak." Kata Emil lalu mencium pipi Lukas dan lari keluar kelas sebelum di tampol Mikkel.

"Emiiiiiiiiiil! Lo kan dah jadian ama Vasco! Kenapa uke gue di embat juga!" teriak Mikkel frustasi.

BUAGH

"Berisik Anko Uzai." Kata Lukas sambil melempar kayu yang ia pakai untuk memukul Mikkel.

"Ey, Lukas… Gue lupa cara ngebuat nih mantra gimana." Kata Angga.

"Lo dah nanya ke alis tebel itu?" Tanya Lukas.

"Udah, terus katanya dia juga gak ngerti. Apa lagi dia gak bisa konsen gara-gara lagi di grepe-grepe ama om-om pedo mesum itu." Kata Angga sambil nunjuk Arthur yang lagi di grepe Francis dan Alfred mencoba menolong kakak angkatnya bersama Matthew dengan cara menyumpalkan scone buatan Arthur ke mulut Francis.

"Oh begitu… Yasudah, ayo sini gue ajarin." Kata Lukas dan meninggalkan Mikkel yang terkapar di lantai dengan tak elitnya.

Malangnya nasibmu Malin Kundang #plak. Maaf salah teks, maksudnya Mikkel. Ampun bang, gue tau lo mantan preman di prancis, perapatan ciamis #buagh.

Yang jelas, mereka sekelas sedang bersiap-siap untuk kegiatan hari ini. Susah untuk di depskripsikan deh!

~.~.~

Bel (laknat) pun berbunyi (cempreng), semua murid 9-D hanya bisa pasrah menerima kenyataan yang luar biasa mantap ini. Kini mereka berbaris di lapangan yang ukurannya 1 ½ GBK itu.

"Baiklah anak-anak, di sini kita ambil nilai lari. Teman kalian bisa sampai 6 menit mengelilingi lapangan ini 3 kali putaran. Jadi maximal kalian dapat berlari 3 kali selama 10 menit." Jelas Pak guru itu.

Dan para murid hanya dapat meratapi nasib mereka.

'_Gila nih guru! Masa gue di suruh lari 1200 meter sih!__'_ batin semua murid tanpa terkecuali.

"Yang bisa mencetak rekor bakal dapet nilai 100 untuk ujian praktek ini." tambah guru itu.

jujur saja ya, hanya sedikit murid yang dapat di pancing seperti itu dan sisanya tak peduli.

"Daripada membuang waktu, lebih baik kalian semua ambil posisi masing-masing." lanjut sang guru itu.

Semuamulai mengatur posisi masing-masing.

"BERSEDIA."

Murid-murid mulai tegang. Antonio, Gilbert, dan Mikkel mulai cengar-cengir mentang-mentang mereka larinya cepet.

"SIAP."

Tino dan Raivis mulai gemetaran entah karena grogi apa kebelet pengen ke toilet ya?

"MULAI!"

Semua mulai berlari. Di posisi pertama Antonio memimpin, lalu di belakangnya ada Gilbert dan Mikkel. Lalu di belakangnya lagi ada Berwald dan sisanya masih di belakang.

"Ayo cepat! Kalian ingin mendapat nilai bagus tidak!" teriak sang guru.

Semua mempercepat larinya. Untuk menyingkat waktu, lebih baik kita percepat jadi putaran ke tiga. Di putaran ketiga, Antonio masih memimpin dan orang-orang di belakangnya tertinggal jauh. Antonio merasa paling pertama dan agak memperlambat larinya. Lalu tiba-tiba hembusan angin yang cukup kencang melewatinya dan ia terdiam saat melihat pita di garis finish terputus.

'Siapa yang nyusul gue?' batin Antonio.

Ternyata itu si Tino yang kebelet. Antonio pun sweetdrop. Lalu untuk kedua kalinya ada angin lewat lagi.

'Apa lagi ini?' batin Antonio lagi.

Ternyata itu Raivis yang takut gara-gara dibelakangnya tadi Ivan yang bawa-bawa pipa. Ngapain tuh anak bawa-bawa pipa sambil lari kayak gini?

"Ayo cepat Antonio! Jangan melamun saja!" teriak guru itu.

"I-iya pak!" sahut Antonio sambil mempercepat larinya.

Saat mau sampai, ada angin lewat lagi dan itu ternyata Ivan yang ngejar-ngejar Raivis tadi, tapi kok mukanya pucet ya? Oh rupanya di belakang Ivan tadi adiknya yang bernama Gennady (Belarus) yang lari sambil bawa-bawa pisau dapur dan berhasil membuat Ivan ngacir. Antonio sweetdrop lagi. Lalu ia mempercepat larinya dan saat sampai di garis finish ia langsung tepar.

"Kamu berlari 7 menit." kata gurunya.

"Lah terus tadi Raivis ama Tino ama Ivan berapa?" tanya Antonio.

"Ivan 5 ½ menit, Raivis 5 menit, Tino 4 menit." kata guru itu.

'Eh buset dah! Gila tuh tiga anak.' batin Antonio.

Tanpa ia sadari, ia mendapatkan deathglare dari tiga orang berkacamata. Tentu saja itu si penggila kokom (Eduard) sama yang tak lancar berbicara (Berwald) serta sang HERO abal (Alfred).

~.~.~

Ujian praktik penjas telah selesai dan di lanjutkan dengan IPA. Mereka harus melakukan eksperimen yang baru ½ jadi.

"Alfred F Jones, Mikkel Densen, Antonio F Carriedo, Gilbert Beilschmidt, Francis Bonnefoy, dan Bruce Watson (Australia) silahkan masuk." kata guru kimia itu.

Mereka berenam masuk ke dalam lab IPA itu. Semua bahan-bahan eksperimen telah di sediakan.

"Baiklah silahkan kerjakan." kata guru itu dengan santai.

Alfred, Mikkel, Gilbert, Antonio, dan Francis bingung karena mereka sama sekali tidak pernah memperhatikan pelajaran itu. Dalam waktu bersamaan mereka menatap Bruce.

"A-apa? Kenapa kalian memperhatikanku seperti itu?" tanya Bruce.

"Kau memperhatikan pelajaran kimia tidak?" tanya Antonio.

"Sedikit sih." jawab Bruce.

"Kalau gitu cepat kerjain." kata Mikkel.

"Iya sabar dong." kata Bruce.

Ia mengambil beberapa bahan dan mencampurnya menjadi satu. Dan benda itu langsung ia campur ke bahan yang sedang di panaskan. Dan hasilnya….

BOOOM

Pintu lab IPA terbuka, enam orang itu keluar dari lab dan di sambut oleh tawa dari mulutteman-teman sekelas mereka.

"Wakakakak, lo kenapa? Kok jadi kayak 'temen' gue sih. Hahaha." kata Angga.

"Itu semua salahnya Bruce." jawab Francis.

Yup, benar pemirsa. Mereka semua menjadi biru kecuali Alfred karena pakai kacamata, ia tak seluruhnya kena warna biru, tapi mukanya jadi kocak.

"Hahaha, Alfred liat tuh muka lo dah kaya Zoro pake topeng." ejek Arthur.

"Ih Iggy jahat." kata Alfred.

Mereka berlima mendeathglare Bruce dan yang di deathglare langsung kabur. Acara kejar-kejaranpun berlangsung.

FIN dengan gajenya.

Maaf kalo endingnya gaje, saya masih banyak ujian DX

Di sini pairingnya mix, terus jadinya aneh ya? Maafin ya, maklum lagi stress ujian… Jika berniat review silahkan, dan flame gak di terima!


End file.
